<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On by TheWritingFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797324">Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox'>TheWritingFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GG is queen of the shopping cart, Rabbit is a good big sister, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Slice of Life, Sparky is an oblivious bean, Spine is a wholesome lad, girls day out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a girls only shopping spree, Sparky finds a lovely pair of jeans and wonders if her silver sweetheart will like them as much as she does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Spine/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sparky Chronicles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by an idea from the lovely people on the  Steam Powered Giraffe Discord! I hope you all enjoy 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>☆☆☆☆</strong></p><p><br/>
Armed with Peter Walter the Sixth's premium credit card, Rabbit, Sparky and the Walter Workers go out for a girls only shopping spree. GG was allowed to come along, provided that she be on her best behavior.</p><p>Sparky never knew that trying on different outfits with her friends could be so fun! Shoes by far were her favorite thing to try on so far. While the others picked out outfits to try on, GG situated herself in front of a sunglasses display and began trying on various styles while Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille browsed nearby.</p><p> "It's always so hard to find a style that compliments a giraffe's face." The baby robot giraffe mutters as she swaps the pair off her muzzle for a different one. "Guys! Which one do you think looks best?!" She asks when Sparky and Rabbit step out of the dressing room.</p><p> "I li-like the aviator ones!" Rabbit says then turns to face the mirror on the wall and checks how the shirt she picked out looks at different angles.</p><p> "I'm partial to cat eye ones" Sparky suggests. She had found a nice, long sleeved flowy light pink  blouse that she really liked and nods in agreement with Rabbit that they would buy their respective shirt choices.</p><p> "Hmmmm, I'm gonna get both, I can't decide!" GG replies and sticks both pairs on her face, one on her the muzzle the other resting on top  her head.</p><p>The shopping trip was going well and just before the girls were going to leave, a pair of jeans caught Sparky's eye as she walked by. Curious, she finds her size on the rack and and tries it on in the dressing room.</p><p> "How's e-ev-everything going Sparky, need help?" Rabbit asks from outside the dressing room when the copper bot didn't emerge after a little bit.</p><p> "I'm okay! Just trying to decide is all. I've never worn anything like this before..." Sparky replied before cracking the door open and shyly stepping out. "I think I really like these jeans. What do you think?"</p><p>The jeans were a rich navy blue color and comfortably hugged the copper bot's usually rather gentle curves, flattering her natural build. The pants came with a narrow, braided brown belt and a small tarnished gold colored buckle. The best part was that it was as if these pants were specially made for her.</p><p> "Omigosh! Sparky, you lo-look great in those! You absolutely must get them!" Rabbit tells her enthusiastically with a smile, her blue and green optics glowing happily.</p><p>Sparky felt her system heat up in a robotic blush at the compliment and glances at her reflection. "These pants are really cool and I feel kinda pretty in them. I wonder if I can wear the jeans out of the store after we buy them?"</p><p> "Y-yo-you betcha! C'mon, I can't wait for the gals to see!" The eldest Walter automaton waited for Sparky to change behind the door then happily took her hand when she stepped out then lead the way to meet up with the others.</p><p> "There you are! I thought you both had gotten lost." GG remarks from the shopping cart when she saw the bots. The giraffe still had her shades on and was sitting in the basket with an almost regal air about her, as if she were queen on a lead parade float.</p><p> "You two ready?" Chelsea asks. "Camille and I are good to go. We found some neat blue shades."</p><p>Sparky and Rabbit nod and the group head to the checkstand. "J-ju-just wait until you guys see what Sparky found." The eldest Walter automaton remarks with a wink.</p><p>After purchasing their items, the Walter Workers wanted to grab a coffee at the in- store Starbucks. While they were in line,  Sparky took that opportunity to change into her new jeans in the restroom. The copper bot walks back out and covers her face with a hand in embarrassment when Rabbit saw her and gave a short wolf whistle.</p><p> "See! Doesn't she l-lo-look cute?" Rabbit grins and points her out to the Walter Workers, who nod in agreement with a smile. With coffee and purchases now secured, the blue haired women lead the way out of the store, one pushing the cart while GG royal waved to people from the basket.</p><p> <strong>☆☆☆☆</strong></p><p>Once they returned to the Manor, Sparky and Rabbit thank the Walter Workers then carry their respective bags up the driveway as GG charges ahead, excited to tell whoever she came across first all about her new sunglasses. </p><p>The Spine had been reading in the living room when he heard the van pull up the driveway. Marking his page and setting the book aside, the tall silver bot stands up, sending a ping over the Wi-Fi to Zer0, letting him know that the girls were home, then sends a welcome home text to his sister as he walks over to the window.</p><p> "Hey Rabbit, do you think Spine will like my new jeans?" Sparky asks her friend as they walk up the driveway.</p><p> "I don't see why n-no-not! If my sweetheart looked as cute as you do, I'd love em!" Rabbit laughs. The Walter automaton tilts her head a moment later, music was starting to play over the Manor's Wi-Fi.</p><p>
  <em>'Down on the corner by the traffic light</em><br/>
<em>Everybody's lookin' as she goes by</em><br/>
<em>They turn their heads and they watch her till she's gone</em><br/>
<em>Lord have mercy, baby's got her blue jeans on....'</em>
</p><p>Rabbit hides a snicker behind her hand and looks up to see Spine in the front window, watching as they walk up. He had a surprised and slightly amazed look on his face, his emerald optics locked on Sparky and glowing softly in appreciation as he took in how cute his darlin' looked. She could make any ordinary outfit look amazing, now that he thought about it.</p><p> "Hold up Sparky, y-yo-you got something in your hair, a l-leaf." Rabbit has Sparky  turn around, her back to the window as the Walter bot deliberately took her time removing a pretend leaf from the copper bot's red hair.</p><p><em>'Like her new outfit little bro?'</em> Rabbit pings, making Spine blink in surprise and vent steam from his neck.</p><p>
  <em>'I- Rabbit, how did you know I was looking??'</em>
</p><p><em>'You forgot to g-get off the wi-fi dummins. The song playing was a b-big giveaway.'</em> His sister rolls her eyes and chuckles out loud. <em>'You're lucky Sparky isn't on the wi-fi, she doesn't kno-know.....yet.'  </em>Rabbit disconnects from the wifi just as her brother starts sputtering protests.</p><p> "Did you get the leaf Rabbit?" Sparky was starting to think something was up, based on the mischievous and rather Cheshire cat like grin that was on her friends face when she looked up.</p><p> "Yup!" Rabbit pats her head gently to smooth down the hair. "And I h-have a feeling that The Spine likes your n-new jeans." She nods towards the front window to where Spine was now facepalming in the window, steam clouding around him in embarrassment.</p><p> Sparky perks a brow when she sees her sweetheart. "He's losing a lot of steam, I hope he's okay", she says in concern as they continue up to the front door.</p><p>Rabbit smiles and shakes her head. It seemed Sparky had missed the point entirely.  Several unread texts from her brother pinged in her mind. Deciding that he's suffered enough for now, she reconnects to the wi-fi.</p><p><em>'Yes?'</em> She answers sweetly.</p><p><em>'Rabbit....You didn't tell her, did you?'</em> Spine asks in a serious tone.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>'Tell her wh-what?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Rabbit!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'N-no-nope, I didn't! She's more concerned about you steamin' like a tea kettle.'</em>
</p><p>The Spine disconnects from the wifi with the equilivant of an eye roll over the network.</p><p>In true gentleman fashion, he was waiting for the girls in the front hall, ready to help them with their bags. "Did you both have a good shopping trip?" He asks, finally getting his steam under control and offering to carry Sparky's shopping bag.</p><p>"Yup!" The shorter copper bot smiles happily, letting him take her bag. "We all found some neat stuff....do you like the new jeans I found? I think they'll look pretty with the new shirt I bought too!"</p><p>Sparky was unaware of the the look Rabbit gave to Spine from behind her, sticking her tongue playfully out at her brother as she pinged him. </p><p>
  <em>'Better tell her she looks cute or I'm g-go-gonna tell her about the song!'</em>
</p><p>Just to prove the point that she would, Rabbit begins to quietly hum the tune of the song, her mismatched optics glowing mishchieviously. The Spine fixed his sister with an unamused look before turning his gaze to Sparky.</p><p> "I think you look wonderful in them darlin'," he replies sincerely, his emerald optics glowing softly at her. "I'll bet the shirt you picked out compliments you just as well."</p><p> "Aw thanks Spine" Sparky smiles shyly. "Maybe I'll wear it when we take our walk in the garden later." </p><p>The Spine was very much looking forward to that, a soft smile on his silver features. Making sure that he was properly disconnected from the wifi this time, he silently plays the song to himself and accompanies Sparky to her room to deposit her purchases.</p><p>Every time she would smile up at him or thank him for carrying her bag, he could feel his core warm up a little and thrum happily in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>